Suezanne and Kitty in the YYH world
by Suezanne
Summary: this is the new version it has been beta'd and is no longer in IM format otherwise the same craziness and sugar highs good luck Thanks to Kura and Hana for being my beta


Name: Suezanne  
Nickname: Su  
Hair: light brown with natural red highlights which are almost fiery red when they catch the sunlight in the right way  
eyes: a clear watery blue with bits of darker blue running through it like the ocean if that makes sense  
Personality: Suezanne is mostly shy and even-tempered but being around Kit/YYFG really brings out her more hyper side she loves animals and is very friendly can get along with almost anyone when she get's depressed she withdraws into herself and when angered she can become violent but would never cause permanent damage to someone without good reason  
Bio: Suezanne has 3 sisters and two brothers so she's used to loud noises and a lot of activity while she can get angsty about them she clearly loves her family and is a very affectionate person she doesn't shake hands she hugs unless the person doesn't like being hugged in most cases she will respect a person's need for space

now I'll have a harder time with Kit as she is obviously not me but this is what I know or will make up(appearance)  
Name: Catherine but she doesn't like to be called that  
Nicknames: yuyufangrl, Kitty, Kit  
Hair: blonde  
eyes: blueish-green  
Personality: Kitty is a very out there flamboyant person with a flair for dramatics she can be a bit of a pervert but tried to tone it down around Su because she knows it makes her uncomfortable she doesn't like to be still and sitting still for long periods of time causes her to tire she loves acting crazy and she has a quick and violent temper but is surprisingly quick to forgive people she hates being woken up and can unintentionally harm people who try to wake her

both Su and Kit are impossibly strong as this fic began with us trying to make each other laugh the Birthday thing was something I brought into it because it was close to my birthday there is a companion to this which is sadly unfinished as Kit started college and as such has not been able to get online in a while

"YYFG what are you cyberdoing for my B-day coming this summer, in July?" Suezanne asked her friend Kitty, also known as Yuyufangrl (YYFG for short).

"I dunno...I'm thinking of going out and kidnapping anime peoples...I'm not sure how that's gonna work though. I'll probably find a way to get the squirrels and pickles to help me..." Kitty sat back and began to figure out how to recruit enough of said minions to effectively take out an anime character or two.

"Cool! Kidnap YYH people first! They're my favorites!" Suezanne paused and laughed at the thought she had, "Oh and be sure to let the squirrels handle Hiei, they're almost as fast as he is!"

Kitty laughed too and said, "Alright!"

She ran to her kitchen first, and began to hurriedly tell her pickle soldiers her abduction plans. They agreed to help, as they always did, and raced up to her room to wait for further instruction. Kitty then went out to her backyard to recruit some squirrels to help out with Operation: Hijack the Yu Yu Gang!

"Guysguysguysguysguys!" she shouted, capturing the attention of every little woodland creature in the area, "Uh…just the squirrel guys…"

The woodpeckers returned to drilling holes into the trees with their beaks and the rabbits went back to eating the weeds that littered Kit's yard.

"So I really need your help 'cause I'm totally gonna kidnap !" Kitty gasped for air, having shouted that at the top of her lungs, all in one sentence.

The squirrels joined the pickles, happy to know that they'd get to race Hiei. With the help of her minions, Kitty found a portal to the anime world in the strangest of places, her shower drain. Confused, but grinning like an idiot, Kit cried out in triumph and began her search for Suezanne's favorite anime characters. Yu Yu gang, watch out!

Kitty looked, and looked, and looked, and after minutes (that seemed like hours) of searching, she came across the victims-I mean, boys!

"AH HA! I've found you!" She exclaimed

"WHAT THE-?!" they yelped (or said in a shocked tone of voice, because Hiei doesn't yelp).

Kitty assumed a dramatic pose and shouted, "Attack, my minions!"

And attack they did. The poor boys never stood a chance. Hiei was so stunned by the weird army that even he didn't react fast enough. Kurama wasn't sure how to go about fighting a pickle. Yusuke and Kuwabara…well…they were the first to go out. The squirrels were too much for them (it helped that they were laughing to hard to concentrate on fighting).

"Mwahahahahahaha!" Kitty continued on with her theatrics as she tied up the characters and had her squirrels carry them back to the portal. They carried them all the way to Suezanne's house, and dropped them right in front of her friend, "Here ya go, Su! Happy birthday! It was hilarious how they were knocked unconscious! Apparently the flying cheese doodles of doom are on our side, too, Su! Mwahahahahahahaha!"

Suezanna cheered happily, even though a certain little fact weighed on her mind a bit, "but YYFG my B-day isn't for another 10 days…"

Kit shrugged it off, "well I'm sure they can be spared"

Suddenly, they heard a faint sound that reminded them of a demon-fighting scene from Yu Yu Hakusho. Shortly after, a very loud (and very familiar) voice sounded from the compacts that they boys had.

"What are you guys doing demons are- oh…girls…who are you?" Koenma asked, extremely confused as to why some random girl had Yusuke's compact.

Suezanne, who had picked up the device in the first place, answered him, "I'm Suezanne and that's Yuyufangrl."

Kitty waved with a grin, "Yo! But if that's too much of a mouthful, call me Kit!" She flashed a peace sign at the young-looking deity.

"Okay...anyways, girls, where're Yusuke and the others?" the baby asked, getting over her shock, and remembering that they were girls, and it was Yusuke they were talking about. He honestly wasn't even sure why he'd been so surprised in the first place.

Kit smirked evilly and replied, "They're kinda tied up at the moment...would you like to leave a message?"

Koenma growled impatiently, "Put Yusuke on the compact now!"

Grinning sarcastically, Kitty said, "Roger, sir! 10-4!" and saluted Koenma, almost knocking herself out in the process. "OW! That hurt!" She rubbed her forehead and walked over to the boys, who were beginning to wake up. "Here ya go!" Kit casually tossed the compact as Yusuke's head.

Suezanne stared at her flamboyant friend, "YYFG I hope you didn't really hurt yourself…"

"WHERE ARE WE?!" Yusuke demanded to know, when he regained his ability to think clearly.

Suezanne hushed him quickly, saying, "You're at my house, and don't shout so loud you'll end up straining your voice! YYFG, AKA Kit, brought you here for my B-day but it's not for another 10 days. She brought you kinda early…oh, and Koenma wants to talk to you!"

Kit rolled her eyes at Su's earlier comment, "I'm fine, Su! My head's harder than it looks!"

Yusuke had finished listening to Koenma's message and began to try ordering the girls around, "Hey! Untie us now! We need to go and kick some demon ass!"

YYFG stuck out her tongue, "Sorry, Yusuke! You can't go anywhere for a while!"

Hiei glared at Kit, "We will...Or you ningens will die!"

Kit was unfazed and smirked evilly at him, "I'm not sure you wanna do that..."

"And why not?" Kurama asked.

"'Cause we have the squirrels, pickles, and cheese doodles on our side!" at their mention, Kit's ragtag army perked up and attempted to look menacing, "Plus...You're kinda tied up with hiloger hair, so you can't break it at all!"

Kuwabara's expression was a mix of disturbed and confused, "What's hiloger hair?"

Kitty smiled and said, "A hiloger is a hippo, lion, and giraffe mixed together…and don't ask. I know hippos don't have long hair."

The boys struggled a bit more, and came to the realization that the insane girl was right, they couldn't break the hair. Hiei was especially irritated at their situation. He did _not_ like the thought of being bested by a stupid ningen and her army of furry creatures and food.

Suezanne sniffled, knowing that their anger was partly (well, really mostly) her fault, "I just wanted a nice B-day present. I didn't mean to cause trouble. It's just…there's no way my parents would have gotten me what I wanted, so I asked Kit."

The girl began to full-out bawl as she began to think that the Yu Yu gang hated her guts for having them brought to her. The boys, seeing her tears, started to feel guilty, Hiei excluded.

"Please don't cry," Kurama pleaded softly, "If you let us go, I'll come back for your birthday."

"How do I know you not lying to escape?!" Suezanne hiccupped and continued to cry.

The redhead didn't have an answer to that.

"I know!" Kitty exclaimed, seizing Hiei's katana, Kurama's rose seeds, Kuwabara's cat, and Keiko (she sent the squirrels back for the last two), "I'll just hold onto these for you 'til you get back!"

The boys sweatdropped and stared at her like she was a moron.

"I think they might need those…" Su told Kit.

"Oh they can fight without 'em!" Kit sang merrily, hiding the sword and seed in Su's closet and putting Keiko and the cat on Su's bed, ordering them to stay (the cat ignored her, as cat's often do).

Suezanne and the gang sweatdropped again. Su shook her head, but had to smile at Kitty's antics. The compact beeped again, signaling that Kit really needed to let the boys go.

"Alright! Just let us go already!" Yusuke voiced the thought they all (except the cat, who wanted to catch a squirrel) were thinking.

"Okily dokily!" YYFG said with a goofy grin and untied the hiloger hair, "There ya go! Go and kick some demon ass, guys!"

She slapped Kuwabara on the back, but noticed how tall he was compared to her. Her eyes watered, and she ran off, crying "You make me feel small!"

"…the hell?" Kuwabaka…er…Kuwa_bara_ stared after the short girl

"Oh, now you've done it! You made her cry, now go apologize!" Suezanne ordered.

"But I didn't do anything," Kuwabaka argued.

Suezanne glared at him, "You made her cry. I don't care about how, but you did. So apologize to her."

Kuwabara opened his mouth to argue again, but then decided against it and went to apologize.

Satisfied, Suezanne turned to the others and said, "You guys can go. I'll send Kuwabaka when he's done apologizing, and if I know Kit like I think I do, it could take a while."

Kurama nodded and left, followed closely by Hiei. Yusuke shook his head at Kuwabara's stupidity and left after the little fire demon. Suezanne waited until they left before going into the other room to see how Kuwabaka was faring. It wasn't going well. He was being repeatedly slapped in the face by kit.

"Well he deserved it for being born so tall," Su mused, "Maybe I should stop her…no I'll wait a few more hours.

And that was exactly what she did. A little while later, YYFG stopped crying and let Kuwabara go, claiming that she felt better.

"So…" Kuwabara coughed a bit, "Am I forgiven?"

Kit pondered the answer for a moment, "I guess so. I suppose you can't help it that you're so tall...GO AND BEAT THOSE DEMON'S ASSES!"

The girl dragged the orange-haired boy to the shower drain and shoved him into it. His voice echoed as he yelled "Holy Craaaaaaaaap!" all the way back to his world.

"You really need to try that sometime, Su! It's fun!" YYFG giggled.

"I think I will when we're sure they won't have a mission for a while," Suezanne replied with a smile.

" Hmm...Why don't we go now, Su?" Kitty suggested, "We might get in their way...but we'll have fun, though! We can recruit more anime people and other animals for our side of the army! Maybe the penguins will come to our side.... LET'S GO!" She grabbed Su and pulled her down the drain and into the anime world, shouting, "WOOHOO!"

Suezanne and Kitty came out of the portal and stared at the ground racing up at them.

"YYFG this portal comes out 200ft above ground how did you get here without hurting yourself?!" Suezanne yelled as they plummeted to the earth.

"Like this!" Kit laughed and began twirling in the air.

Suezanne stared at her for a minute, and then joined her, saying "oh I can do that too!"

YYFG let out another evil laugh and shouted, "We have made it!" Unfortunately, when she hit the ground, she landed on her ass with a hard thump.

"OWWWW! What the crap is it with me landing on my ass?!" she yelled and got up, rubbing her sore ass.

Suezanne, on the other hand, landed lightly on her feet with no problems at all. "I dunno, YYFG...Maybe you have a magnet there?"

YYFG shrugged and said, "I dunno...But there're the guys! HEY! OVER HERE!" Kit began to wave like a maniac, trying to get their attention.

"Oh crap...They followed us..." Yusuke grumbled.

Suezanne burst into tears and ran into the nearest forest after hearing the boy's comment. Unknown to her, there was a demon creeping out of the shadows to attack her. The creature lunged at her, but was destroyed by a burst of energy.

"Oh now look what you've done!" Kit yelled at Su, who was a bit preoccupied with staring at the demon's corpse.

Yusuke, who was busy staring at Su, said, "How did she do that?"

"Oh that that's nothing she wasn't even trying," YYFG gloated, "I can do that too!"

"What do you mean you can do that too?" Hiei asked, backing away slightly.

YYFG just smiled. She was unaware that a demon was creeping up behind her. Suddenly, the creature blocked out the sun. Kit spun around and attacked it. The demon cried out and died. She stood triumphantly on its head holding…a rubber chicken?

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Fear the rubber chicken of doom! For chickens are evil and they will help us to rule the world!" Kit cackled maniacally, "You!"

Kit pointed at Yusuke when she said that. He gulped and looked up at her.

"Go. Apologize. To. Su...NOW!" she hissed, looking like a demon herself. Thunder crashed in the background. Lightning flashed, and Yusuke ran off like a little girl to go find Su.

Kit laughed, "She'll be fine now...she'll just beat him to a pulp with a stick or something else random."

The guys just sweatdropped.

Su was sitting by a tree sniffling quietly. Yusuke walked up to her and rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, Su," he finally said.

"My name is Suezanne. Kit just calls me Su for short," she snapped.

"Oh…well I'm sorry," he repeated.

"No you're not! You probably just saw Kit in her scary seems-like-she's-possessed form!" Su argued.

"No that's not it," Yusuke replied, "I really am sorry!"

"Don't lie to me!" Suezanne grabbed a stick that she pulled out of nowhere and began to beat Yusuke over the head with it.

YYFG walked up to Su and said, "We kinda still need him, Su. We can't really kill any of them…yet."

"Oh, okay," Su complied and quit beating up the poor boy.

Yusuke was lying on the ground and looked a little bit dead. Kit poked him with another stick, and asked if he was still alive. He didn't answer, so Kit shrugged and began to jump on him.

"I'm not sure that's the best way to help," Su said, more to herself than to Kit.

Yusuke looked even less alive than he had before, so Suezanne pulled Kit off of him and said, "Here Kit let me try."

Suezanne waited for a minute and then shouted. "KEIKO!! OMG ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!?!"

"Keiko!" Yusuke shouted, waking up immediately.

"I knew that would wake him up," Suezanne giggled, "Don't worry, Yusuke, Keiko's fine. She's still at my house…wait…my brother and sisters might be home…that might cause problems…" Su had a slight panic attack, but calmed down after a minute. "No wait, I locked the door to my room she'll be fine."

"I can't believe you did that!" Yusuke whined.

"Would you have preferred that I let Kit jump on you?" Suezanne asked, causing Yusuke's eyes to widen.

Kit chose that time to jump in and say, "Meow! I am good at annoying people...and hyperness, because I am a monkey!"

"But you're not a monkey..." Kuwabaka was very confused…not that it took a whole lot to confuse him…

Suezanne rolled her eyes, "That's her favorite animal, doofus."

YYFG laughed and started acting like a monkey for the hell of it. Everyone gave her a look that screamed "WTF?!" to some degree. Suezanne was the first to speak.

"Kit just a random question, and I'm not saying this because I don't like you, in fact I love the fact that you act crazy, but I was wondering how long can you go without doing something crazy like this?" Suezanne asked, pulling out a cat and purring (Suezanne was the one purring, mind you).

Kit stopped acting like a monkey for a second and seriously thought about that question for a few seconds, "Good question! I'm not sure how long I can not be crazy...Should we try it?"

"I say go for it!" Su encouraged her.

"From what I've seen, I say she'll only last a minute of not being crazy..." Hiei muttered. Unfortunately for him, YYFG heard that and got annoyed.

"FOR YOUR INFORMATION, SHORTY, I AM ACTUALLY PRETTY SANE AND SMART WHEN I WANT TO BE! Now...BACK OFF!" she shouted in his face. Hiei growled angrily and went to unsheathe his katana, only to find it wasn't there.

"Crap...they've got my katana." he muttered.

YYFG stuck out her tongue and gloated, "Nyah! But yeah...I shall be sane for as long as I can be, starting....NOW!"

Kit sat down cross-legged and stared at nothing, trying to be as normal as possible.

"So how'd the mission go?" Suezanne asked the boys.  
"Crap we forgot about that!" Yusuke yelped.

The boys took off and returned an hour later.

"So how'd the mission go?" Su repeated.

" Fine," Yusuke answered, "Is she still at it?"

"Yep! You've been gone an hour, and she hasn't even twitched!" Suezanne laughed at their astonished expressions when she told them that.

Kit's eye started twitching, and she decided that it would be best to change the subject, "So...uhm...hm. Kurama...what's your IQ? I've always wondered..."

This time she got weird stares from everyone, including Su.

Kit's eye twitched again, "I will not be crazy...not be crazy…not...crazy...Zzzzzzzz."

And with that she passed out. Being normal can really take a toll on crazy people. Everyone sweatdropped as she began snoring.

"Should we wake her up?" Yusuke wondered aloud.

"No," Su said with a smile, "You should let her sleep. You don't want to know what happened to the last person who woke her up."

The boys took a step back.

"Of course, if you really want to know I'll be happy to tell you," Suezanne paused and corrected herself, "Well not _happy_, but you get the picture!"

The boys considered whether or not they _really_ wanted to know. Hiei was the first to say anything.

"Hn. Can't be all that bad. I mean, she's pretty weak, ne?" said the little fire demon.

Su snickered, "You really shouldn't underestimate either of us. We're pretty strong!"

"But you're just a bunch of girls!" Kuwabaka said cluelessly.

Su got pissed and refrained from dignifying him with a response. He wasn't worthy of one. YYFG also got an angry expression on her face, as she was able to hear them even though she was asleep. Both made a mental note to kick Kuwabaka's ass later.

"Anyways, what happened?" the ever-intelligent Kurama decided it was probably best to change the subject.

"Welllll..." Su paused to a minute to see if they were listening, so she wouldn't have to repeat herself, "Okay, if you really want to know. First she beat him over the head a few times, then broke his arms and legs, punched him a few dozen time, caused internal bleeding in several places, and she castrated him. If you don't believe me, I think he's still in the hospital in some country. I don't really know his parents moved him away to after that happened."

The guys look terrified and took another step back. Kuwabara gulped and instinctively covered his crotch.

"M-maybe we should let her sleep," Yusuke stammered.

"Yes, that's probably best," Suezanne replied.

YYFG snorted in her sleep and mumbled, "Monkeys…sugar…SUGAR!!"

Kit lurched up with wide eyes, and began looking around wildly for the sugar she'd dreamed about.

"Ow!" everyone yelped, covering their ears even though it was a bit too late.

"YYFG, don't scream so loud! I think you almost burst our eardrums!" Suezanne complained, rubbing her ears.

"Sorry..." Kit grinned sheepishly, "I dreamt about sugar. Wonderful, powdery white sugar that is like crack, but legal!

"I thought you said you were going to not be crazy," Kuwabara whined.

"I'm not acting crazy, I am telling the full truth," Kit said calmly, holding up her right hand as though she were swearing an oath, "Am I not, Su? Sugar is like crack, but legal, and makes you even more insane than ever! In fact..." The girl reached into her pocket and pulled out a bag so sugar, "Ta-dah!"

"I'm sorry but do you have something I can put that on or in?" Su asked, "I can't eat sugar straight."

YYFG looked dumbfounded, "I didn't think of that...I may be able to eat sugar straight, but not a lot..." Kit rummaged through her pockets some more and pulled out a set of tea cups, tea and all, "Ah hah!"

"Uhm...how did you have those in your pockets without them spilling?" Suezanne asked, a little bit frightened at Kit's pockets (who wouldn't be? They could make Mary Poppins' bag jealous!), "How did you even have them in your pockets with how big they are?"

Kit gave an "innocent" smile that would scare small children, "Magic! Here ya go, Su!"

YYFG handed Su a cup. She didn't complain, and didn't question the magic of the enchanted pockets. Su dumped some of the sugar into the cup until there was more of it than there was tea.

"Thanks Kit I love sugar it always makes me hyper!" Suezanne grinned and handed the bag back to Kit.

YYFG mimicked her and passed the bag off the YYH gang (they used normal amounts of sugar), "You're welcome lets try to wait until they get their sugar to drink ours."

"Hurry up can't... wait... much... longer..." Su twitched a few times and finally gave in, drinking the sugar-tea as quickly as she could. Kit had already downed three cups.

"Ah! That was good!" she grinned and started twitching and bouncing around, "And it's already t-taking a-affect!"

"Wait where did Suezanne go?" Kurama asked, noticing that the brunette had disappeared.

Suezanne appeared out of nowhere and began to speak faster than any human should have possibly been able to, " ?LETSPLAY! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"

Su began running circles around Kurama. His red hair flew up in every direction from the wind she created.

Hiei stared wide-eyed at psychotic ningen who was now running faster than he usually did, "How can she move that fast, and what the hell did she just say?"

"Sh-She s-said that sh-she c-circled the manga slash a-anime w-w-world three times a-a-after she climbed a f-f-few t-trees and n-n-now she w-w-wants to p-play." YYFG laughed (she was still twitching, which made her look even crazier), "And s-sugar m-makes us e-e-even s-stro-stronger."

"Why're you talking like that?" Yusuke asked.

"S-So you c-c-can u-understand me...I c-c-c-can talk l-like S-Suezanne, b-but y-you g-guys need t-to know th-this…" Kit began shaking and switched over to turbotongue to talk to Su, "Suezanneyoucanstopnow! You're m-makingKurama di-dizzy..."

"Iloverunning" Su smiled, but she didn't stop. Kurama looked like he was going to throw up.

YYFG grabbed Su's hand, forcing her to stop, "StopitSuezanne,beforeyoukillKurama!!"

Kurama stumbled and fell over. YYFG knelt down beside him and asked if he was okay as slowly as she could. In the meantime, Su left to go annoy Hiei.

"I...I think s-s-so…" Kurama stumbled over his words and Kit helped him up.

Kit grinned, but the smile slipped away when she realized where Su had gone, "Oh great..."

"HeyhieiI'?'' she asked at lightspeed.

Hiei and Kit sweatdropped. The latter, however, perked up when she realized what her friend had asked.

"Uhm...Y-Y-Yeah, Hiei? I'vewonderedthattoo?" Kit said excitedly, "How d-d-do y-you g-g-get yourhairtostayuplikethat?"

Hiei looked annoyed, and didn't bother answering their question.

"I mean-n-n...y-you're n-n-not a S-S-Super S-S-Saiyan, are you?" Kit asked, totally serious.

"NO!" the only reason he bothered answering was that he was so insulted by them calling him a Super Saiyan that he had to say something.

"Thenhowdoesyourhairstayup?" Kit asked, momentarily losing the ability to speak slowly once again.

Hiei looked down, slightly embarrassed, "Lots and lots and LOTS and LOTS of hair gel...I go through twenty bottles every week."

Everyone burst out laughing, except for Hiei, of course. The little fire demon sent them all a glare that would've sent them straight to Hell. Looks can't kill though, so they all stayed alive in the end.

Su finally managed to slow her speech like Kit had, and asked an even better question, "i-is that more or less then Yusuke?"

"HEY! That's not fair..." Yusuke protested with a pout.

Kit walked over to the boy and put her hand on his shoulder, "It's alright...I feel your pain..."

"You do?" Yusuke asked, looking skeptically at her blonde hair that was neither slicked back nor obnoxiously spiked to the point where it looked like it defied gravity.

"Nope! I don't!" Kit chirped, "But I'm trying to comfort you, so deal with it!"

" Okay..." Yusuke replied, not sure how to take that, "Thanks?"

"Apparently the sugar wore off," Kurama noted, seeing as Su and Kit weren't moving and talking at light speed anymore.

Kit and Su nodded and spoke in unison, "Yeah...We go crazy for about ten or twenty minutes and then we have to restock."

"Please don't!" the boys said with wide eyes.

"Don't worry...we're not..." Kit assured them, "Sugar gives me headaches..."

There was a unanimous sigh of relief when the Yu Yu gang heard that. The peace was shattered once more. This time, though, it was by Su.

"Oh No" she cried.

"What is it?" Kit asked worriedly.

"I forgot to bring snacks!" Su wailed.

"NOOOOO!!!!" Kit began to sob dramatically. The boys flinched and covered their ears due to the scream.

"OW, KIT! That was my ear..." Su complained.

"Sowwy...but...no snacks?" Kit wore an expression similar that of a kicked puppy, "Oh wait a minute!" Her face lit up as she began rummaging through her pockets. She came up with a large pile of random snack foods, "My bad!"

" You had all this food, but you made us go deaf? WHY?" Yusuke yelled in her face.

"I dunno," Kit shrugged, "I wanted to? Oh...no almonds...no nuts...I hate nuts...except salted peanuts...those are good!"

"Peanuts? I like them too!" Su turned to the gang, "What about you guys?

"Yes. I like peanuts, but I also like walnuts," Kurama was the first (and only) person to answer her question.

"Me too, but I hate almonds! I recently got two of my teeth pulled so it hurt to eat them!" Su went on a mini-rant about how much getting teeth pulled sucked.

"Poor Su," Kit sympathized, interrupting Su's monologue.

"I'm okay," Su said after a minute, "but I have something to say. You broke your record for how long you could go without being crazy!"

" NO WAY!" Kit exclaimed, doing a small victory dance, "Therefore...I am allowed to go crazy now!"

"You might wanna back up..." Su said, glancing and the YYH boys. They'd learned to do as she said when it involved Kit and crazy. Needless to say, they backed up.

Kit paused, and then flew up into the air like a rocket, proclaiming, "MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm Superman! No wait! I hate Superman! Then who am I? I don't care, I'm flying!!" And with that, she disappeared.

"What…the…Hell?" Hiei was just as confused as the rest of the crew.

"Uhm...what was that all about, Suezanne?" Kurama asked.

"If Kit isn't crazy for a while, when she goes crazy she is CRAZY," Su explained, "and she does things like that. I should know. She actually does this a lot and I time how long she can stay up there."

"What?!" the boys asked.

"Yeah," Su said with a girn, "I'm also the one to find her after she disappears from doing something crazy…like flying..."

"How do you find her?" Kurama asked, not even being able to fathom how she could go about finding _that_.

"To find the weirdly crazy you must be weirdly crazy," Su replied solemnly, feeling like a wise man…woman…meh.

"What do you mean?" Yusuke asked, not getting it.

Suezanne looked at him for a minute, and decided to just show him, "It's better if you watch." They waited, watching her expectantly. "Umm you might want to step back…" Su said. They moved and Su took off doing a series of gymnastics flips, and disappeared just as Kit had.

"Where'd they go, anyways?" Yusuke wondered aloud.

-With Kit and Suezanne-

"Oh, hey Suezanne!" Kit greeted while doing a few random cartwheels, "You came after me!"  
"Well of course! It's not any fun torturing them alone..." Suezanne replied.

"Awwwww, I FEEL LOVED!" Kit gushed, "Anyways...whaddaya wanna do?"  
"I dunno...wanna bring back proof of the Crazy World?" Suezanne asked, wanting souvenirs.

"SURE!" Kit agreed ecstatically, as she began to run around and gather up everything in her sight. Suezanne joined her within seconds. Once they couldn't gather anything more, they took an inventory of their "treasuers".

Kit began to rattle off some of the things she'd found in Crazy Land, "I got...the purple people eater, the Oompa Loompas, Johnny Depp-"

"What exactly am I doing here, by the way?" Johnny Depp asked.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE SMEXY!" Kit exclaimed, "Anyways…Johnny Depp, and Michael Jackson - don't ask why, I just do...wait a minute...is this Michael Jackson or Orochimaru? I DON'T KNOW!" Kit threw a quick temper tantrum before she turned her attention to her friend, "By the way, what'd you get, Suezanne?"

"I got the big red rock eater, the flying clock, and mother goose," she replied.

"Is she a women or a goose?" Kit mused.

"Both…she also sometimes works as a stand in for the swan princess," Su said.

"Hmm...." Kit hummed as she began to space off.

Johnny Depp snapped his fingers in her face, "Uhm, hello? Are we going to go somewhere, or can I leave?"

"We're leaving now!" Kit yelled, snapping out of her daze and packing everything up in her pockets of doom.

"Yay!" Su yelled as she followed Kit through the Crazy Portal and back to the Yu Yu World.

-Back with the YYH people-

Kuwabara, who was staring up at the sky, said, "Whoa...I see something…"

He looked for a few second, and was promptly flattened by the Kit. Hiei realized what was happened and moved to catch Su, as she was headed straight for him.

"Thanks for catching me, Kuwabara," Kit said with a smile.

Kuwabara was unable to respond as he was a bit of a pancake at the time.

"Did you kill him?" Su asked, poking the boy with a stick.

"I dunno..." Kit said, kicking him lightly, "Did you kill Hiei?"

"Nope!" Su said happily, "He caught me and all my things!"

"ANYWAYS!" Kit was just about to change the subject when Orochimaru slash Michael Jackson beat her to it.

"Do you want some candy?" OSMJ asked, sounding like a total creeper.

"No, I don't like sweet things," Kit lied.

"Then what do you like?" he asked, digging into his pockets.

Kit remained silent for a moment before shouting 'SUGAR!!' and pouncing on OSHJ. She stole all of his candy and scurried off claiming it was now hers and anyone who dared touch it would suffer the wrath of the Oompa Loompas. Suezanne, in the meantime, ignored her friend and thanked Hiei for saving her ass and the asses of the big red rock eater, the flying clock, and mother goose as well.

"What are those things that you two brought back from wherever you went?" Kurama asked, seeing that Kit's pockets were bulging more than usual.

"Hm? Oh! This is proof of our Crazy World!" Kit grinned, looking like she belonged in a Psych Ward.

"Crazy world?" Hiei asked skeptically.

Su nodded happily, "Yep!"

"Except I just brought Johnny Depp cuz he's BEAUTIFUL!" Kit swooned, staring at the actor (and drooling a bit, though she didn't realize it at the time)

"A dude…beautiful?" Kuwabara asked, no longer a pancake and more than a little creeped out.

"Yeah, he's the only man I'll ever call beautiful...other than Leonardo DiCaprio..." Kit said shrugging, "And Orochimaru slash Michael Jackson has sugar! Then the purple people eater who eats purple people and should be extinct, because there are no purple people unless someone's choking. And the Oompa Loompas cuz THEY'RE AWESOME! They're midgets! And they also worked with Johnny Depp!"

The boys (including Johnny Depp and OSMJ) backed away from Kit very slowly.

"Kit we've been here a while," Su said sadly, "We should head home soon. We have time to be a little crazy though!"

Kit frowned. "Aw, but I wuv it here! And I wuv them, too!" She protested, pointing at the YYH guys.

"So do I, especially Kurama..." Suezanne said, muttering the last part so nowone could heard, "But that's beside the point, Kit..."

"I don't wanna go!" Kit cried, clinging to Hiei.  
Hiei blushed a bit, "C-C-Can't you g-g-et here anytime fr-from your sh-shower?"

"Oh!" Kit exclaimed, straightening up, "Of course! My bad…" She hit herself on the head muttering 'duh!'

" Well, then...one last time to be crazy for the moment..." Suezanne said, wondering what they should do.

"Hmm...I know something we can do to shock the crap outta them!" Kit said excitedly.

"What?" Su asked.

Kit walked over to her and whispered in her ear.

"OH! Good idea!" Su replied, turning a little bit pink.

"I don't think I like this..." Kurama edged away from the girls as they advanced on him as well as Hiei.

Kit and Su walked up to Hiei and Kurama and kissed them on the lips. The two demons blushed furiously, and Yusuke and Kuwabara stared at them with shock written all over their faced. The two girls blushed and giggled.

"There! We did the ultimate thing we could! Yayness!" Kit said with a grin.

"Hm...I dunno. I think I like Kurama...he's as sweet as...hm..." Su paused and tried to figure out what Kurama should be compared to.

"A lollipop?" Kit offered.

"Which one?" Su asked, knowing that Kit could very well mean that in a perverted way.

Kurama got a nosebleed and blushed again.

"Pervert!" Kit yelled, slapping the both of them upside the head, "Anyways, I like Hiei, but we gotta get...unfortunately. We'll be back, though! In Arnold whatever his last name is's words"

Kit and Su waved at the boys, but before they can, they were enveloped in hugs from the guys and were given a kiss from their respective guy.

"Come back and visit. You may be insane, but you're cool. The both of you," Yusuke said.

"Will do!" the girls said happily and disappeared.

-Five Minutes Later-

"I miss them already..." Kuwabara said sadly.  
" Yeah..." the other chimed in.

-With Kit and Suezanne-

"Well, happy birthday, Suezanne! I hope you liked your present! But what now?" Kit asked.

"I dunno...Let's call it a day and then bug some other anime people!" Su said, then remembered something, "Oh No!"

"What?" Kit asked in alarm.

"Keiko is still in my room with the YYH guys' things!" she ran to the room and grabbed everything.

Dragging Keiko along with her, she tossed the cat, sword, and seeds, down the drain. Then Su pushed Keiko down, and hoped that Yusuke would be smart enough to catch her.

"That wraps things up," Su said, "I miss them already"

"Yeah." Kit replied sadly.


End file.
